Too Late To Say I Love You
by KitsuneAkai13
Summary: One-Shot. Throughout his life Gohan has been there to watch over Trunks, but what happens when sickness threatens to take the young boy from all who love him? Will it be too late?


Disclaimer: I don't really think any fic writer has claim over these beauties that r the characters.

Notes: The only things r these line thingies which signify the change of scenes. Mebe like one line of _thought_ too.

Author's Note: Needed another truhan to add to my collection though this isn't really any type of relationship between the two. No clue why I thought of this.

* * *

Why did I wait so long to tell him of my feelings? Maybe by some miracle he could have survived if I had admitted to my emotions earlier.

He was sick, that's all anyone ever knew. A rare disease harbored in space that had been tragically passed from Vegeta into Bulma's womb when Trunks had been conceived. Vegeta had been immune to the sickness but Trunks had not been so lucky, being infected at such a young age.

We had grown accustomed to the fact that he would never lead a normal life, he would always be more dependent then others. This was a small tear in our fabric of life. He was of course important to us, the reason he received anything and everything he asked for.

Everyday of his short life he had been surrounded by family and friends, always there to comfort and consol him. And where would he be without his little shadow?

The two were inseparable throughout life and even into death.

No one knew the disease was contagious, that it could be passed from the infected's salvia to another victim.

A simple thing such as bad luck is what had claimed Goten. A stupid idiotic dare and his fate was sealed along with my Beloved's. The briefest caress of their lips and he was doomed.

No one found out until it was too late of course, he made sure to hide his symptoms well. Sometimes I wonder if he remained silent for Trunks' benefit.

Bulma had of course found the antidote to this killer, but by the time it was perfected Trunks was too far gone to take help from this apparent savior.

Yet it doesn't matter anymore, no one is left for me. Trunks now lies in the cold dirt, taken from me and the world. His beauty shall never be looked upon again and the earth shall mourn the loss of one so pure.

Why him though? He was so innocent, he never harmed any and yet his own life was erased. Now only the memories remain in his stead, those good and bad and I harbor most of them having witnessed his life.

I am an emotional wreck though and have been for the past months, but no more. I will do what I have always feared doing throughout this struggle.

I shall remember.

* * *

Gohan's face split into the famous Son grin as he looked down at the tiny baby nestled in the blue baby blankets.

"He's beautiful." Gohan whispered.

He was visiting Bulma and the new bundle of joy over at Capsule Corp. The three sat on the couch, Bulma making sure that Gohan had a firm grasp on Trunks' tiny body.

She watched silently, preoccupied with other thoughts as Gohan petted Trunks' tiny head with his finger.

"He's going to be strong like Vegeta-sama isn't he? I can already tell, he's such a beautiful baby." He congratulated.

"I don't think Trunks-chan will be doing anything for a while." She said wistfully.

Gohan frowned at her tone of voice. "Why not? He has saiyan genes in him, of course he's going to be strong." He persisted.

Bulma's eyes seemed to cloud over in tears as her face pinched in a look of pain.

Bulma sniffed back her tears. "Trunks is very sick Gohan." She replied to the little boy.

"What do you mean sick?" He demanded. "He's just a little baby, babies don't get sick." He argued.

Bulma took a deep breath and looked seriously at the little boy she had grown so close to. "Trunks is sick Gohan, he has a rare disease. The doctors aren't even sure how long he will live." She said truthfully.

"He's not going to die is he?" Gohan's eyes widened at this revelation.

Bulma shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. "No one knows right now." She said brokenly.

Gohan clutched the little angel to his chest in fear, in the process, waking the tiny child from his slumber. Trunks opened his tiny blue eyes and looked up at Gohan.

Gohan returned his unwavering gaze. "I'll protect you Trunks, I promise." He said seriously.

Trunks cooed and reached out a chubby hand toward Gohan's finger which was in his line of vision. Gohan smiled softly and winced as Trunks squeezed with his unnaturally strong grip.

He looked up to Bulma. "He's going to be a fighter, that much I can tell." He said.

Gohan glanced back down to the tiny chibi now sucking on his finger. "And I'm going to be his protector."

"You had better Gohan, you watch over my baby and protect him." Bulma agreed.

Gohan sighed in contentment as Trunks locked eyes with him. "I will." He said.

* * *

"Trunks, meet Goten." Gohan smiled.

The two toddlers stared at each other warily, not moving from their positions on the spread blanket.

"And Goten meet Trunks." He chuckled.

Gohan had been charged with babysitting duties while the babies' mothers went out shopping. He had placed the two chibis on the clean carpet, spreading out their favorite blanket before them to give them something to lie on.

He looked back to the wreckage that was once the living room and groaned to himself.

Toys were scattered in disarray around the room, the product of a demi-saiyan's tantrum. The saiyan in question was currently sitting before Goten, oblivious to the mess he had caused for a piece of candy he couldn't have.

Though both boys had been present, Goten and Trunks hadn't interacted with each other the entire two hours they had been in Gohan's care, the reason for the "bonding" taking place at the moment.

"Why don't you two play with each other?" Gohan babbled to them in a squeaky voice.

The two looked up curiously at the elder boy and Goten held out his arms to be lifted, making tiny squeaks to gain is brother's attention.

Gohan scooped the chibi up and tickled his tummy, earning a giggle of delight from the wild-haired baby.

"Such a cute baby." He cooed.

Trunks sat on the floor, head still thrown back to watch the two above him. "Mine!" He said loudly.

"What Tru-chan?" Gohan looked down at the purple-headed boy.

Trunks waved his arms before him. "Mine!" He proclaimed again.

Gohan looked curiously at the baby in his arms and Goten looked back with a drooling grin. "You wanna go back down?" He chuckled lightly to the tiny boy.

"Ba buh." Goten cooed.

Gohan smiled and bent down to replace Goten in his former position. "I'm going to take that as a yes." He grinned to the two.

Trunks seemed to pout as he leaned forward into a crawling position. He bouncingly crawled to the darker baby and stopped, sitting back on his cushy diaper.

"Mine." He said again.

Goten clapped and giggled at his new friend and Gohan watched in fascination as the three and two year old chibis "communicated" with each other. Their baby talk was coming out in long strands now and Gohan wouldn't be surprised if they actually were talking.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Gohan laughed to himself.

He walked away to make lunch for the two in his care and glanced back smiling. Trunks had a companion now and he knew that the supposed sickness running through the little boy's body would be forgotten with this new friendship.

* * *

"Goten, come on!" Trunks sighed tiredly.

"I'm coming!" Goten said hurriedly as he ran down the sidewalk to catch up with his friend.

The two trouble makers were currently standing outside Orange High, awaiting the bell that would release the imprisoned students from within.

Gohan had promised them a trip to the ice cream parlor and they never skipped the chance at free food.

"Is it almost time?" Goten asked curiously as his stomach began growling.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Wait a sec Goten, sheesh your stomach isn't going to starve." He teased.

Goten opened his mouth to protest but the bell chose that moment to ring and Trunks winked as his friend was interrupted. Students streamed out of the doors and the two boys were soon swallowed up in the sea of bodies.

A student passed by their floundering forms and picked them up by the backs of their shirts, carrying them to safety.

Trunks glanced up at the glasses-wearing boy and gasped dramatically. "Geez Gohan, any longer and we could have been squashed."

Gohan grinned back. "Well at least I wouldn't have Goten to pester me anymore." He joked.

"Hey!" Goten pouted. "I heard that."

"You were meant to Chibi." Trunks ruffled his friend's dark locks.

"Come on you two, let's get that treat I promised you." Gohan sighed. "Why am I doing this again?" He smirked at the boys.

"Because we saw you kiss Videl and are now blackmailing you." Trunks chirped.

"And before that you were making out with your pillow and we took pictures and copied them." Goten put in.

Trunks hit his forehead. "Goten, that was our backup plan."

Gohan's eyes widened. "You were spying on me?" He gasped. "_Again_?"

Trunks winked. "Of course." He grinned.

Gohan sighed in depression. "Let's go get you your ice cream." He relented.

The younger boys cheered and bounced around in circles, twisting about Gohan's moving legs. Despite this awkward gait they soon made it to their destination and Gohan released them upon the staff.

A few restless and money consuming moments later, the three found themselves a booth away from the curious glances of the other customers. Trunks and Goten began digging into their ice cream which was stacked as high as their heads, and that was standing up.

Gohan leaned back and simply watched as they stuffed their faces with the frozen treat. Surprisingly, or not to those who knew them, the hungry saiyans were almost finished with their frozen treat.

Gohan frowned as Trunks slowed and finally stopped eating altogether, wincing and clutching his head in what could only be pain.

"Brain freeze Trunks?" Gohan questioned.

Trunks scowled. "I don't get brain freezes." He said arrogantly.

"Then wha-" Gohan began.

Before he could question further Trunks merely collapsed forward, Gohan launched into action and stopped the unconscious boy from falling to the ground.

"Trunks?" Gohan whispered worriedly.

Goten had froze and was now watching with wide eyes. "What happened?" He bit his lip in distress.

"I don't know, we have to get him to Bulma though." Gohan ordered.

Goten nodded and they left the prying eyes of curious customers as they darted past the swinging doors and took to the sky.

Gohan looked down at the pale boy lying limply in his arms. "Trunks, please be okay." He pleaded to the wind.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you're stuck inside until further notice." Gohan smiled.

He and Trunks were currently at Capsule Corp, awaiting Goten's arrival from school. Trunks was not with his friend simply because Bulma saw school as another threat to his health.

Trunks scowled at his elder. "My mom thinks I'm pushing myself too hard." He said moodily.

Gohan nodded and reclined on Trunks' spacious bed. "Well when was your last attack?" He asked.

Trunks grew silent and flushed. "The ice cream incident was the last time anything like that happened to me." He said reluctantly and then as an afterthought, "Oh and I think those other two times at school."

Gohan seemed to weigh the options and finally sighed. "Trunks, you really shouldn't be doing so much stuff, you know your condition. Having the long spaces of time in between the attacks is a good sign though." He tried to sooth. "Bulma is just trying to keep you as safe as possible." He said.

"She has Bra to coddle! I'm already old enough to drive and if she won't let me out of the fucking house then how am I supposed to get my license?" He demanded.

Gohan chuckled. "It always comes back to the fact that Goten got his permit before you ne?"

Trunks stalked angrily around the room. "Well it's not fair! I'm older, I should have my license already!" He fumed.

"And you'll get it, we just have to convince Bulma." He said. "I want to see you happy as much as the next person so I'll help."

Trunks paused and looked at Gohan strangely. "You know Gohan, you're really a big help to me." He said in a serious manner.

Gohan frowned. "Well of course, I'm your friend." He said hesitantly.

Trunks shook his head. "No, Goten is my friend. You, I don't know, you're something more to me. You've always been there for me, ever since I was a baby." Trunks said, somewhat surprised.

Gohan smiled sheepishly. "The truth is that I promised your mom when you were a baby that I would be your protector." He chuckled.

"Well thanks." Trunks smiled.

Gohan couldn't help but smile back and nodded. "I enjoy it Trunks." He laughed it off.

Trunks simply stared at him, something was going on in his head, his eyes were strangely bright and Gohan couldn't tell what was swimming in those beautiful orbs of his.

_Wait. Beautiful? Where did that come from?_

He broke eye contact and chuckled nervously. "Well I guess I'll leave you alone since Goten is here." He said.

Trunks snapped out of whatever stupor he had been in. "Huh?" He frowned.

"Trunks, I'm here!" Goten called as he ran up the stairs and into Trunks' room.

He leaped past Gohan and landed onto the bed, bouncing lightly as he settled onto the cushy mattress.

"How was your day Trunks?" He panted lightly, not noticing that he was interrupting their previous conversation.

Trunks was still a little lost and shook his head. "What?" He asked.

"Your day Trunks, how was it?" Goten repeated patiently.

"It was fine." Trunks replied distractedly.

Gohan smiled lightly, somewhat relieved that Trunks' gaze was no longer trained on him. "Well I guess I'll be going then." He waved to the two boys.

Trunks turned to him quickly. "You're leaving?" He sighed pathetically.

Gohan smiled despite himself. "I have to get home." He replied.

Trunks deflated and nodded. "Okay then, I guess I'll see you later." He said.

Gohan nodded. "You two have fun." He waved as he left.

* * *

Trunks blurrily glanced around at the scattered beer cans around the room. The music pounded in the background and his friend was sprawled beside him on the lush carpet.

"Goten, I think we had better clean up before Gohan gets back." He poked his counterpart in the ribs.

Goten moaned and rolled over. "I don't wanna." He pouted.

"Well then we're going to have to suffer the wrath of your brother." Trunks pointed out. "If he finds out that we've been drinking again we're in trouble."

Goten groaned. "He's worse then a mother." He complained.

"Well we have to listen to him as long as he's letting us crash at his apartment." Trunks rose to his feet.

He stumbled to pick up the crushed cans and staggered toward the trash. Goten's laughter followed him into the kitchen.

"Don't forget, my bro recycles his cans!" He called cheerily.

Trunks rolled his eyes and placed the aluminum in the special recycling can Gohan had set up.

"Sometimes I wonder about Gohan." Trunks said as he returned.

"He's totally anal about everything." Goten informed his friend happily.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Everything?" He grinned cheekily.

Goten caught on to his meaning and punched him lightly. "Totally gross you hentai!" He laughed.

Trunks smiled. "You think he swings that way?" He asked.

"Why, you interested?" Goten joked.

Trunks remained serious. "Maybe." He replied.

Goten's eyes widened as he realized Trunks was serious, Trunks merely lifted his chin defiantly and stared his friend down.

"Wow, I never saw that one coming." Goten chuckled. "Though the purple hair should've told me straight out."

Trunks pouted. "What's wrong with my hair?" He demanded.

"Are you serious? It's _purple_, that's enough proof in itself." He replied.

"That doesn't make me gay though." Trunks protested.

Goten chuckled. "It obviously does." He pointed out.

"Oh shut up." Trunks growled playfully.

Goten rolled into a sitting position and looked to his friend. "So you seriously have the hots for my brother?" He asked curiously.

Trunks nodded. "I have for awhile, in fact I think I love him." He replied calmly.

"Oh that's cool I guess, kinda kills my dreams though." Goten laughed.

"What do you mean?" Trunks frowned.

"Well I've always had feelings for you Trunks, you should have known that." He said as though it were obvious. "I think I've loved you since we were kids."

Trunks paled. "Love me?" He gasped.

Goten nodded and shrugged as though it were nothing, he was so obviously drunk. Trunks knew his friend was going to regret this in the morning when he found out how much he had revealed and winced to himself.

"Goten, why did you tell me after I told you about my feelings for Gohan?" He asked pleadingly.

"Just thought I should let it out." He said. "I'm happy for you though, I would never want anything except for you to be happy."

Trunks sighed sadly after this little revelation, his best friend was in love with him while he was in love with Goten's older brother.

"Goten, I'm so sorry that I never knew." Trunks felt like crying, he was hurting his friend in the worst possible way.

Goten moved to Trunks' side and placed his hands on the sides of his head. "Just kiss me." He locked eyes with the purple-haired god.

Trunks nodded mutely and Goten pulled him forward to lock lips. Trunks murmured softly as there heated mouths pressed into each other and Goten lightly licked his way around Trunks' flushed lips.

Trunks moaned and closed his eyes as the kiss sent shivers down his spine. As he leaned into Goten the front door slammed open and the two broke apart quickly, Trunks eyes widened in fear at the person standing before them.

"Gohan!" Trunks gasped. "It's not what it looks like!" He said quickly.

Gohan frowned at the two demi-saiyans and merely raised an eyebrow. "You two have been drinking again haven't you?" He said.

Goten giggled slightly and fell onto his back, eyes staring unfocusedly at the ceiling. Trunks seemed to have been shaken out of his stupor though and looked guiltily up at Gohan.

"I'm sorry Gohan." He whispered.

"I've told you two before about consuming alcohol, you're too young." He said firmly.

"We only had a few bottles." Goten protested, groggily lifting himself onto his elbows.

Gohan snorted. "And then I find you two kissing?" He shook his head. "I really don't have the time for this." He sighed tiredly.

"We weren't doing anything Gohan, it was just a stupid dare." Trunks tried to explain.

Gohan held up his hands. "I don't care, you can have as many relationships as you want, I'm not here to stop you." He said.

Trunks seemed to be wounded by his words and the prince nodded sadly. Goten looked from his friend to his brother as his foggy brain was also cleared and he realized what position they were in.

"I'm not with him Gohan if that's what you think." He said flatly.

Gohan shook his head. "I said I don't care what you two do, you don't have to try and deny it." He said.

Goten growled and leapt to his feet. "There's nothing between us!" He roared. "Get it through your thick skull!"

"Goten." Trunks protested softly.

Goten ignored him and continued to yell at his brother. "As much as I wish that those words were true they aren't! Trunks doesn't love me he loves-"

Trunks tackled Goten to the ground and quickly covered his mouth with his hand before his secret could be revealed. Goten's eyes widened at what he had almost said and sagged against Trunks' grip.

Gohan watched the two oddly. "Whatever. "He said.

He glared at them once more and then simply left the two on there own and walked into the adjoining bedroom, shutting the door firmly. Trunks sighed and leaned his head against Goten's shoulder.

"He hates me now." He said.

Goten patted his head gently and kissed his hand as he removed it from his lips. "No he doesn't."

Trunks looked up sadly. "Then why doesn't he see me?"

* * *

"Goten are you alright?" Gohan asked worriedly.

Goten was spread out on the couch, his arms were hanging limply from his sides and his eyes were glued to the blank television screen.

His head shot up in surprise at the voice and his bloodshot eyes were revealed to his older brother. "I'm fine Gohan, why?" He asked.

Gohan frowned. "You are _not_ okay." He said worriedly.

Goten slowly rose from his position on the couch at Capsule Corp and walked to his brother.

"Dude I'm fine." He chuckled. "Just a little cold I guess."

He moved past Gohan and went into the kitchen, totally at home in the humongous house.

Gohan watched silently and then decided to visit Trunks, making his way upstairs. As he stepped into the room he was first hit by the scent of death. His eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and widened in shock as he took in the limp form hidden beneath the large blankets.

"Trunks?" He asked hesitantly.

The damp head on the pillow weakly rose and Trunks' smile was strained. "Hey Gohan." He said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh Trunks." Gohan said sadly as he moved to his side.

He leaned beside the weak bedridden boy and bit his lip to stop the tears from shedding.

"You've gotten worse." Gohan murmured heartbrokenly, he reached out and lightly brushed the lavender strands from Trunks' eyes.

Trunks smiled lightly. "I'm fine Gohan, it's just a little cold." He reassured.

Gohan shook his head tiredly. "Goten just said the same thing." He froze at his own words.

"Gohan?" Trunks questioned.

"He has it too." He whispered in shock.

Trunks frowned. "What do you mean Gohan, what's wrong?" He asked.

Gohan locked eyes with Trunks. "Goten, he has the sickness too doesn't he?" He said angrily.

Trunks eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "No, he doesn't! There's nothing wrong with Goten." He tried to protest.

"You've both been hiding this from everyone." He said incredulously. "How long?" He demanded.

Trunks remained silent and looked away, refusing to answer. Gohan grew impatient and shook his shoulders.

"How long?" He repeated.

Trunks winced. "He's had it for a couple months." He said quickly.

Gohan released him and moved away incredulously. "Why would he hide something like this?" He wondered brokenly.

Trunks remained silent and merely watched Gohan mourn over his brother. "Would you miss me if I died Gohan?" He asked softly.

Gohan frowned at such a question. "How could you ever think otherwise? Trunks, I've been with you your entire life, don't you think I've grown attached to you at all?"

"I don't know." Trunks said softly. "I just want someone to love me." He whispered.

"Trunks, so many people love you, why would you think that they didn't? Don't you see all the pain everyone is in because of your condition?" Gohan asked.

"Pain?" Trunks growled suddenly. "You don't know the meaning of pain, everyday I deal with the pain of having your organs slowly dissolving inside of your still living body. The agony that I have to live through is enough to send any into tears." He choked angrily.

"Trunks I never meant that you didn't suffer." Gohan said quickly.

"I don't care what you meant, it's not fair, why did this have to happen to me?" He began to cry.

Gohan immediately embraced Trunks in his arms, trying to sooth the boy. "I'm here Trunks, I'll always be here." He said gently.

"I don't want to die Gohan, I'm scared." He sobbed.

Gohan lightly rubbed his back in soothing circles. "I'll be here Trunks, I'll always be here for you okay?"

Trunks sniffed and nodded. "Gohan I love you so much."

Gohan smiled in return. "I love you too Trunks, you're like a little brother to me." He said.

Trunks smiled sadly and nodded, simply enjoying the warmth he was surrounded in at the moment.

* * *

"Damn it's cold." Gohan growled.

Trunks and Gohan tromped through the thick snow. Their breathes were puffing out in warm clouds of steam, briefly warming their numb faces.

"Gohan, why can't we just fly home?" Trunks wondered.

Gohan huffed beside him. "Because we need to conserve our energy to stay warm." He replied.

Trunks deflated and wrapped his arms around his torso. They had been wandering through the forest of snow and trees for hours and the low temperature was starting to get to him.

"Gohan, it's really cold." He shivered.

Gohan glanced at his companion and gasped in surprise. "Kami Trunks, why didn't tell me you were turning blue?!"

Trunks chuckled weakly. "Didn't want you to worry about me, I wanted you to concentrate on finding the way." He replied.

Gohan threw off his jacket and quickly zipped Trunks up in its warmth. "Well it'll do me no good to find the way and not have you with me." He said seriously.

Trunks smiled slightly and huddled into the warmth the jacket brought him.

Gohan's eyes continued darting around, searching for any sign of the trail they had left behind only hours ago.

"I should have never brought you up to the damn mountains." He growled to himself.

Trunks continued following him through the snow drifts. "I wanted to go camping with you Gohan, it's not your fault." He reassured.

"That may be true but I should have taken your condition into mind." He continued to argue.

"But I've been improving, even you have to admit to that." Trunks pointed out.

"No matter, we're here now so I have to get us out of this mess." Gohan said sourly.

Trunks simply nodded and curiously glanced around at surrounding white. His eyes were beginning to burn painfully and his face was by then totally numb. He ignored the uncomfortable reminders of their position and focused on the being before him.

Gohan was now walking through the snow in a simple long sleeved shirt but he didn't seem to mind too much, Trunks' eyes drank in the sight and he felt the heat rise to his face.

Trunks shook his head as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He squinted his eyes slightly as his vision started to darken.

"Gohan?" He squeaked.

Gohan turned in question and frowned as Trunks wavered on his feet. "Trunks are you alright?" He asked as he moved to grab his arm.

Trunks chuckled lightly. "I feel a little dizzy." He admitted.

Gohan glanced around and spied a protruding rock from the surrounding snow. "Come over here and sit." He instructed.

Trunks sat heavily on the rock and winced as pain shot up through his body. Gohan noticed this and gently massaged his arms.

"Just relax and wait for it to pass." Gohan said softly.

Trunks clenched his teeth in pain and grasped at his heart. "I don't think this one is going to pass so easily." He groaned.

Gohan was becoming increasingly worried at Trunks' condition. "Forget about conserving our ki, we need to get you to Bulma now." He said as panic began to rise in his gut.

Trunks wavered on the rock and looked blurrily up at Gohan. "Not gonna make it." He panted.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked nervously.

"It hurts Gohan, please just hold me." Trunks pleaded.

Gohan brought Trunks into a fierce hug, trying to warm his frozen body as he directed his ki to blend in with Trunks' own wavering one.

"I never told anyone this, but I haven't been taking my meds lately." Trunks said into his ear.

"Why not Trunks? Those could save your life!" Gohan said incredulously.

"Gohan you and my mother know better then to put hope on some stupid little pill that she invented. They haven't been doing anything and you know it." He said.

"But Trunks, you were doing so well." Gohan protested.

Trunks shook his head. "No Gohan, I'm dying and no one can change that, especially my mom's inventions." He said softly. "That's why we find ourselves in the position we're in now."

"Trunks, you're going to be fine, stop talking like that." Gohan snapped.

Trunks smiled as he rested his head on Gohan's shoulder. "I'm not scared anymore Gohan, I've finally accepted death and now it's here to take me."

Gohan by now was crying. "Trunks please don't speak that way." He pleaded.

"I'm happy that you're the one who's holding me when I pass Gohan, I've always loved you." Trunks continued as the warmth began to spread through his limbs. "I'm just sorry that you couldn't love me the same way." He whispered softly.

Gohan realized what he was talking about and froze. "L-love me?" He questioned.

Trunks merely nodded, his body growing heavier with each passing second.

"Trunks, why did you never tell me?" Gohan sobbed. "I love you too." He said.

Trunks made no reply and Gohan pulled away from the young demi-saiyan. His eyes began to tear up as Trunks' head lolled lifelessly against his neck and Gohan could see his serene face smooth and unmoving.

His words had been too late and Trunks had left him without knowing the truth.

"Oh Kami Trunks." He sobbed, pulling the body closer to his chest.

He cried as he clutched Trunks' body in desperate arms, he sat there long after all the warmth had left the once cheerful youth and even when their fathers came to search for them he did not move.

Only when they tried to remove Trunks' forever sleeping form from his arms did he react violently.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" He roared.

"Gohan come with us, you can't stay out here or you'll freeze." Goku tried to talk some sense into the broken man.

"Good, I don't deserve to live anyways, I let him die." He said tearfully. "I didn't protect him like I should have."

"He was sick boy, he's better off now unless you enjoyed watching him suffer." Vegeta growled.

"It's not fair, I didn't get to tell him." Gohan sobbed.

Vegeta growled at his tears. "Kakarot." He said warningly.

Goku nodded mutely and deftly clipped the base of Gohan's skull. Gohan's eyes rolled into his head and he sagged forward limply.

"Let's take them home." Goku said softly.

* * *

"I don't want to be here." Gohan said flatly.

Goten frowned. "Gohan, this is your apartment, you need to stay here." He tried to talk some sense into the lifeless form before him.

Gohan remained silent.

Goten sighed and shook his head. "You can't stay depressed like this forever. You're not the only one who misses him!" He snapped.

Gohan's dull eyes flickered to his younger brother. Goten's face was pale and drawn. He was dying, everyone knew it but no one had the courage to speak of it, they were going to lose him just as they had Trunks.

"I loved him as much as you did if not more Gohan." He panted. "He didn't love me though, he chose you, so be happy with that!"

"Did you tell him that you loved him?"

Goten blinked in surprise. "What?" He frowned.

Gohan stared at him calmly. "Did you tell him you loved him?" He asked again.

Goten nodded slowly, not knowing where this was going.

Gohan's eyes flashed sharply. "Then you don't know what I feel." He growled. "I wasn't able to tell him how I felt. He died in my arms before I could!" He screamed brokenly.

Goten paused in his retort and winced as a sharp pain lanced through his body. "Shit." He hissed.

Gohan's eyes widened. "No, not again." He whimpered.

Goten huffed breathlessly. "My chest feels tight Gohan." He said as his vision swam before him.

Gohan scrambled to his side and moved him to the couch. "Goten, please don't die on me." He pleaded in panic.

Goten chuckled lightly. "Not my choice Bro." He smiled through the painful haze.

Tears came to Gohan again, he was becoming used to this feeling of loss and it scared him that he could think that way.

"Stay strong Goten, I'll get you help." He said soothingly, knowing that he could do nothing.

Goten smiled. "Liar." He said softly.

"What can I do Goten?" He asked desperately.

"Don't forget." The paling boy whispered.

"What?" Gohan murmured in confusion.

"Don't forget that Trunks loved you, if ever you feel like giving up just remember that he chose you." He said softly.

Gohan bit his lip and nodded. "I won't forget you either Goten." He said.

"Good." Goten nodded and closed his eyes. "I'll say hi for you…"

Everything was still and Gohan bowed his head in defeat as another person was stolen from him.

* * *

So I stand before you. My love and my brother are both dead and I'm left alone. Why we were forced to witness such things is a mystery to all. But I took Goten's words to heart, they are the only thing that keeps me from killing myself and just ending my misery.

Trunks would want me to be strong for our families though. And so I will, for him and for me.

Even though he has left me, his memory lives on within my soul, and I will never forget him or the life he lived.

I will continue my life, content with my memories and Trunks' words of love. And I am sure somewhere above my angel is watching over me, now endowed with the wings he was always meant to have.

You're always in my heart Trunks and I will never forget.

* * *

Author: You know after reading this is seems a bit rushed to me. :_pouts_: but it was already 19 pages! I had to end it. Well I hope u enjoyed the shortness of it or whatever, I'm too tired to fix mistakes if there r any (sorry). Please review!


End file.
